Playground
by LarvaBiru
Summary: Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk selamanya? ONESHOT! YUNJAE!


Tittle : playground

cast : Yunjae

WARNING! YAOI!

ini songfic ya guys, aku coba buat songfic, hehehe

Ukiss - playground!

tapi ga sesuai sama lagunya -_-V

happy reading! :D

...

_수없이__많이__고민했던__밤_

_sueobsi manhi gominhaetdeon bam_

_On nights I was endlessly worrying_

_붙잡아__준__사람__너인데_

_butjaba jun saram neoinde_

_You're the one who held onto me_

_힘들고__지쳐__쓰러졌던__날_

_himdeulgo jichyeo sseureojyeotdeon nal_

_On hard days I broke down in exhaustion_

_일으켜준__사람__너인데_

_ireukyeojun saram neoinde_

_You're the one who picked me up_

"Yun, aku senang kau ada disini."

_어느새__밤이__깊었다__슬픈__바람이__분다_

_eoneusae bami gipeotda seulpeun barami bunda_

_The night has gotten deep a sad wind blows_

_삐걱__하며__그네만__춤춘다_

_ppigeok hamyeo geuneman chumchunda_

_The swings squeak and dance_

_한__자릴__채운다__내__옆자린__없다_

_han jaril chaeunda nae yeopjarin eopda_

_I fill up a seat but there's no one next to me_

_울컥__내__맘을__흔들어__놓는다_

_ulkeok nae mameul heundeureo nonneunda_

_I start to cry, my heart is shaking_

"Ugh, Yunbear, kajima hiks."

...

Jaejoong terdiam dalam kesendiriannya, berbaring di ranjang _king size _miliknya dan milik kekasihnya, Jung Yunho. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidur sendiri. Sungguh, sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah Yunho. Yunho-lah yang selalu memeluknya, mengusap rambutnya hingga ia terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Namun sejak Yunho meninggalkannya, tidak ada yang memeluknya, tidak ada belaian lembut di kepalanya, tidak ada mimpi indah yang mengiri tidurnya. Hanya ada mimpi buruk yang menuntunnya ke dalam kegelapan.

Jaejoong mengusap sisi kosong ranjangnya, menatap kosong sisi kosong ranjangnya yang biasanya terisi Yunho-nya. Sekali lagi ia menitikkan air matanya, menatap sendu foto mereka berdua di atas nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Sungguh, rindunya kepada Yunho tak dapat terbendungkan lagi.

Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya, lalu mengambil mantel dan memakainya dengan cepat. Ia menyambar kunci mobilnya kemudian berlalu dari apartemennya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong mengemudikan mobilnya ke suatu tempat Yunho berada.

...

"Yun,_ bogoshipeo._"

Jaejoong memeluk gundukan tanah di depannya, badannya mulai bergetar. Ia menangis pelan.

"_nappeun namja,_" Jaejoong memukul-mukul gundukan tanah di depannya.

"kau berjanji tidak meninggalkanku."

"aku tidak menginggalkanmu, _boo_."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba melihat suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia menatap sosok di depannya dengan tidak percaya.

"Yu-Yunho?"

Orang yang dipanggil Yunho oleh Jaejoong mengangguk. Lalu memeluk Jaejoong sayang. Tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap airmata di pipi Jaejoong.

"Mungkin ragaku sudah terkubur dalam-dalam di sini, boo," Yunho memberi jeda ucapannya dan menunjuk gundukan tanah di depannya. Lalu menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Tapi cinta dan jiwaku sudah tertanam lebih dalam di sini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dada sebelah kiri Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. Kemudian memeluknya lagi.

"Jangan merindukanku lagi, kau seperti orang gila," Yunho terkekeh pelan, sedangkan sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan menatap penuh rindu padanya.

"_Saranghae_."

Perlahan sosok Yunho memudar dari hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai kebingungan. Ia berusaha meraih Yunho, tapi naas, ia tak bisa meraih Yunho lagi. Ia tak bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Yunho lagi.

"_Kajima _Yun! _Jebal kajima_!"

_어느새__녹아__내린다__이내__흘러내린다_

_eoneusae noga naerinda nae heulleonaerinda_

_It's melting down, It's flowing_

_너를__떼내지__못하는__내__맘에_

_neoreul ttenaeji motaneun nae mame_

_I can't take you out of my heart_

_그저__바라만__본다__닦아내지__못한다_

_geujeo baraman bonda dakkanaeji motanda_

_I'm just looking, I can't wipe it away_

_니가__좋아했던__하얀__아이스크림_

_niga johahaetdeon hayan aiseukeurim_

_The white ice cream that you loved_

END

Maaf kan kegaje-an saya dengan ff ini T-T

sebenernya mau buat FF yang lucuan, tapi pas denger lagunya ukiss - playground jadi pengen nulis yang angst dan gagal pula ToT

entah kenapa ini angst-nya kurang dapet feel menurutku, hiks mian ToT

maaf juga kalo penulisannya tidak sesuai EYD atau banyak typo :(

dimohon review :D


End file.
